Crowley
Solomon Crowley is the Mayor of Raven's Grove, currently serving in his unprecedented fourth term in the position. Despite his personality he is seen as a capable and dedicated leader, with an honest sense of altruism for his constituents and city that has earned him mayoral re-election with landslides. Outside of Raven's Grove there are many politicians and heroes that believe his victories and popularity is assisted from other powers than popular vote but to date no evidence has surfaced to qualify those positions. History Crowley was born in Salem, Massachusetts in 1955, or so all of his documents claim. Few people dispute that his place of birth is accurate, but investigations by his largest detractor, the super-heroine Solitaire, has uncovered birth certificates, photographs, and signed documents with writing weirdly similar to his own from the years 1940, 1918, and 1870. Crowley was born into the wealthy and prosperous Crowley family and at the age of 8 years was sent to London for his education. An extremely bright child, he zoomed his way through his years until at the age of fifteen he was accepted into Oxford College, where he graduated with PH. D's in Political Science, Economics, and Literature. He returned home to Salem, where he stayed working in the family business as an accountant until the age of 30, when he relocated to Raven's Grove. He quickly secured a teaching position at the Raven's Grove School for Girls, where he taught political sciences for six years before making his first bid as mayor. He ran on the campaign of financial reforms and, unlike most politicians, stayed true to his word when he was elected. Crowley made sweeping social reforms in Raven's Grove, many of which clashed heavily with the city council and Assembly. His verbal battles with the Raven's Grove City Council became the stuff of legends and he barreled through their protests, instituting his reformations to a cheering public. Under his fist Raven's Grove did a complete financial turn-around as Crowley transformed the city from what was then tantamount to a slum to a beautiful and serene city that attracted the wealthy and the famous. To date, Crowley has one each of his re-elections with both Majority and Popular votes. He had kept every single promise he made during the campaign, and is a bull-dog when it comes to doing what's right for his city. He has even had epic battles with California State Governor Melissa Cartwright, and it is quite likely that Mayor Crowley will defeat all odds and be elected a fifth time when election season once again rolls around. Personality Obtrusive, obnoxious, bellicose, and arrogant. Crowley is not a man that is easy to like, and Mayor Crowley doesn't care. His abrasiveness, sardonic quips, and flash fire temper has earned him no friends and many political enemies. He has made the mistake of ostracizing heroes that would otherwise readily ally themselves to him but regardless his calls for help for his city are always answered. Crowley has loudly boasted of being one of the most preeminent sorcerers in the world and his claims may very well be true. Though few can claim to have ever seen him actually use any sort of magic in the practical sense, his encyclopedic knowledge of the occult leads even his enemies to admit he has few peers. Magical Knowledge The name of Crowley has been connected with occult and magical forces for centuries, the most notable name being that of Aleister Crowley, whom history has named the greatest ceremonial magician of the Twentieth Century. It's not unbelievable that Solomon Crowley, if he chose to, could claim that title for himself in the Twenty First. Crowley is almost without peer in the subjects of general occult lore, grimoires, amulets, black magic ceremonies, practitioners, and magical creatures. He is a licensed Demonologist, Parapsychologist, and Occult expert. He is known to have a vast library of occult books and items that many practitioners of magic would pay a fortune to peruse. Many believe that he alone knows the true purpose of Raven's Grove, and what goes on behind closed doors. Category:Character Category:NPC